


A Pleasant Sort of Awkward

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, dippifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: Dipper asks Pacifica out. But they're preteens so it's ten times as awkward as normal.





	

Dipper looked at Pacifica. Pacifica looked back. Their eyes met for a split second. Both of the preteens stood in silence for a minute, neither sure what to say to the other. The door to the Mystery Shack stood behind him on the porch, but for some unknown reason Dipper didn't feel like going inside yet. It was awkward just standing out here on the porch with Pacifica there was no denying that. But it was a pleasant sort of awkward.

"So you um... you know, I'll um... see you around." Dipper said, scratching his head and trying his best to sound nonchalant. His eyes flicked back up from the ground to meet Pacifica's. She quickly looked away again, her cheeks flushing slightly.

_Was she just looking at me?_ He thought before he could stop himself. He felt a smile creep its way onto his face before he could stop it. _Wait what am I thinking!_ His cheeks burned slightly in embarrassment as he chided himself for such thoughts.

"Yeah... of course... see you around." Pacifica said, her sentence as unsure as Dipper's own. She stood there for a beat, clutching her purse in front of her. Then she turned and walked back down the steps of the porch. Dipper watched her go.

_I hope I get to see her soon._

When would they see each other again though? It wasn't like their last meeting had been planned, so how were they supposed to know if and when they would meet? What if that if stayed ambiguous and the when became a never? The though made Dipper almost sick. His heart pounded and his mind spun. He had to do something!

"Hey Pacifica!" He called out, running down the porch steps to chase her retreating figure. She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked, her face etched with concern, confusion, and what looked -oddly enough- like hope.

"Well uh..." Dipper stood there for a second. What had it been? Why had he called her back? What was he supposed to say?

His heart pounded and he felt a thin layer of sweat begin form on his palms. His mind was spinning and his nerves jangling. He didn't know what to say, so he spat out the first thought that came to mind.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

He regretted it as soon as the words flew out of his mouth. It was like a train wreck. It happened so fast. He felt his life flash before his eyes as he spat out the words without Even pausing to breathe. Pacifica just stared blankly at him. He couldn't blame her, he wasn't quite sure what he had said either.

"What?" She responded, confusion evident in her turquoise eyes.

Dipper winced and blinked slowly. He felt his face turn hot with embarrassment. The words had already come out.

There was no going back now.

"Will you go out with me?" He repeated slower than before.

Pacifica continued to stare at him with the same confused expression. He watched as her brow crinkled slightly and her lips twitched as though she was repeating his words silently to herself. Dipper watched, heart pounding, as Pacifica just stood there, a flush creeping its way onto her cheeks. There was another awkward minute of silence.

"Pacifica?" He ventured cautiously.

The blonde preteen's head snapped up to meet his gaze. Before he knew what was happening, she had closed the short distance between them and kissed him swiftly on the lips. The kiss didn't last long and Dipper was too stunned to fully process what was happening. His heart soared and he thought he tasted a hint of strawberries as she pulled away from him.

"Okay?" Dipper responded, not sure of what to say. He was aware of how lame he must've sounded but at the moment he was too shocked to care.

"Here." Pacifica said with a slight giggle. She held out a small folded scrap of pale pink paper. Dipper took it, still feeling slightly confused.

"Thanks?" He questioned again. He wasn't sure what it was she had given him. His head was spinning so fast he wasn't sure what anything was anymore.

"It's my cellphone number idiot!" Pacifica said and broke into a small smile. "Text me." And then, her face pink from a steady blush, she turned back around and walked away.

Dipper looked down at the paper in his hands and found himself smiling. Her cell phone number! For some reason it made him very happy to have.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/review and leave kudos if you liked it! It was a fun short story to write, and even if it's not the best I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
